


To kill a king

by jinhuazhong



Category: To Kill A King
Genre: Friendship/Love, History, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinhuazhong/pseuds/jinhuazhong
Summary: They were friends, brothers, lovers and finally, enenmies.In front of him is the gate of London  which Oliver's remains is hanged from and he will never take one more step."He was a man I loved, one I failed "





	To kill a king

1.Soul Mates灵魂伴侣  
Thomas从未对Oliver做出任何承诺，而Oliver也同样没有。  
他们出身于不同的贵族家庭，彼此的家族之间并无往来。他们都结了婚，跟贵族或者商人的女儿。他们都在剑桥呆过一段时间，但一个比另一个晚十二年。他们彼此深爱对方又几次想置对方于死地。  
Thomas后来终于痛苦的发现，他与Oliver之间所经受的一切苦难的来源就在于他们太过于了解对方，清楚对方的理想，并完全明白对方的固执和为了达到理想不惜一切代价的疯狂。  
Thomas和Oliver之间不存在任何法律意义上的关系。  
他们是朋友又是仇敌，是兄弟也是爱人。  
6.Times Of Trouble艰难时期  
1648年，当Oliver和Thomas骑着马步入伦敦时，那里肮脏而颓败。  
所有的东西都像是覆盖着灰尘，屋顶，妇女的裙子，小孩子的脸。巷子里有时会走过一列士兵，他们的红色上衣看上去像是凝固了的血。空气中满是尘土，血和汗液，以及腐坏了的东西混合的气味。当那些绅士们坐着马车从路上经过时，他们都会带着一块浸了酒的棉布，并把它凑到鼻子底下。  
7\. Blood血统  
查理一世即位的第三年在威斯敏斯特第三次召开议会，那真不是个美好的回忆。担心再次被议会拒绝而如坐针毡的Charles乔装成议员进入会场，里面已经坐满了来自各地的代表——就是那些衣着永远跟不上潮流，且被Charles和他的侍从们称之为“乡下人”的家伙。  
会议进行到一半时，Charles前排的一个小个子男人站起来请求发言，他有一头乱糟糟的金色头发和同样糟糕的长袍，当他得到允许之后，好吧，他还有更加糟糕的亨延顿口音。  
但他发言的内容显然远比他的形象要强多了，当他简短的讲完之后，原来的窃窃私语已经开始变成大声的争吵，而且小个子支持的那边明显占了上风。  
讨论越发激烈，Charles惊恐的发现他的目的正在离他远去。后排的几个人甚至开始欢呼，“Cromwell，好伙计，做的不错。”  
而Charles也开始注意到他的姓氏，Cromwell，这个姓氏简直是英格兰叛逆血统的代表，从老埃塞克斯伯爵Thomas.Cromwell起，这个家族就有反抗国王的传统。  
小个子转过身来点点头。  
他看上去还很年轻，有点苍白，鹰钩鼻，眼睛是漂亮的金绿色。  
他甚至都没注意到查理在盯着他。  
该死的亨延顿农民。  
11\. The Price价格  
Charles毫不掩饰的盯着oliver，而对方始终歪着头站在他对面，并且面无表情。  
“那么，”国王说，“出多少钱能让阁下站在我这边？”  
Oliver露出他鄙夷的微笑，“陛下，您为什么不好好留着您的钱，好继续跟西班牙打仗？”  
13\. Hate憎恨  
尽管她每次都对他微笑，像任何一个上流社会的，教养良好的女士那样，但Anne憎恨Oliver。  
当她进宫去陪伴可怜的查理一世时，国王委婉的告诉她，他觉得Thomas更像是Oliver的丈夫，而不是她的时，她只能保持微笑，并告诉国王他们是挚友。  
而国王继续劝告说，Anne，用你的爱情把Thomas留在你身边，让他离开Oliver。  
他补充说，这样Oliver就会孤立无援，并最终失败。  
也许这是个好主意，关于那些陈年旧事她也许并不知道多少，但她凭借女人特有的直觉已经意识到，Oliver Cromwell才是真正有可能从她身边夺走Thomas的人，而不是她所恐惧的任何一个Thomas的情妇。  
18.The Choice选择  
“Oliver，”Thomas说，“等Anne生下我们的孩子…”  
走在前面的人站住并转过头来看他。  
“你能否成为他的教父？”  
对面的人沉默着后退了一步，然后终于缓慢的点了点头。  
19.Old Days旧时光  
Thomas用数十年的时间回忆他们的军中时光。  
泥浆。鲜血。战役。  
没有妻子，没有账目，地租和生意，没有时间修剪指甲和胡须。午餐闻起来像猪食。营帐总是不够用，雨天又被浇的透湿。  
他们被国王的军队追逐着，像受惊的鹿一样在丛林里奔跑，Oliver的袖子被荆棘刮的像块破布。  
他和Oliver在战斗结束后寻找彼此，紧紧拥抱并擦去对方脸上的血污，为了他们都还活着而感谢上帝。  
他们骑着马进入伦敦，而那场胜利是他们美好时光的终结。  
23.Aging衰老  
Thomas掀开幕帐就对上Oliver的枪口，而后者在看清他之后立刻放下了枪。  
Oliver永远无法下狠心真正伤害他，他笃信这一点。  
Oliver被仆人们用枕头和被褥包裹着，他的睡衣现在有点过于宽大了，他在疾病和年龄的折磨下变的苍白而消瘦，从前的暗金色的头发现在变的灰白而蓬乱。  
他漂亮的金绿色眼睛也没有了过去的光彩，也许是烛光太过黯淡的原因，它们正在变成浑浊的深绿色。  
Thomas亲吻他露出来的手指，并慢慢将它们放回被子里。  
Oliver依旧是荣耀的护国公大人，但他已经不再年轻了。  
24\. A Beautiful Nightmares 美好的噩梦  
Thomas再一次从噩梦中惊醒，他在梦里又回到了过去，得到他授意的士兵再一次向Oliver开枪，他扑倒了Oliver，他们狼狈的在地上翻滚，活像掉在地上的两只土豆。  
他想起那天Oliver暴怒的脸，他嚷着要杀掉他，用各种方式，但他还是光明正大的走掉了。  
他几乎想要微笑，然后他忽然意识到Oliver已经去世很久了。  
27.Victory胜利  
当Anne意识到自己的老去时，她同时意识到，无论是她还是Oliver都没有获得真正的胜利。  
Oliver能征善战，他征服了苏格兰和爱尔兰，他建立了一个全新的英国并大权在握。然而他唯一的朋友和爱人却在多年前就背弃了他，他享有最高的荣耀，却在孤独中死去。  
然而，当Oliver死去时，Anne惊恐的发现，Thomas身上与之相关的，理想化而富于激情的那部分也随之死去了。Anne得到的是一个温和的乡村绅士，而不是英勇的费尔法克斯将军。  
30.As Time Goes By昨日已去  
城门上悬挂着Oliver的尸骨，而Thomas再未想靠近伦敦一步。  
“我爱过他，却又辜负了他。”

 

TBC


End file.
